


Somebody's Eyes Are Watching

by dhauren



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Smut Week prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhauren/pseuds/dhauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Darcy Lewis saw Bruce Banner naked was completely by accident. The third time she saw him naked was completely on purpose. Day 1 of the Darcy Smut Week prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody's Eyes Are Watching

The first time Darcy Lewis saw Bruce Banner naked was completely by accident.

She came to New York to visit Jane (since Thor had returned permanently, Jane had been relocated from Norway to New York City). Darcy missed Jane and missed working for her, but she couldn't relocate out of the country when the first move occurred. Now though…she knew Jane's invite held an unspoken job interview with it, since Darcy was now a college graduate.

Of course, when she arrives in the city, Jane meets her at the airport with a harried expression.

"Supervillain attack," she explains blithely, when Darcy questions why Thor is not with her. "We should be okay. They were in the Bronx the last time I checked."

Jane had adapted to the high(er) life quite well. Darcy was shocked when a stocky man in a sharp suit took her bags from her and quietly indicated that Ms. Lewis and Ms Foster should follow him. He led them outside and put Darcy's bags in a Bentley. A freaking Bentley!

After a brief introduction (his name was Happy Hogan and he worked for Tony Stark), the man slid into the driver's seat and headed for Stark Tower.

Apparently, the battle had moved.

They were inching through the city streets toward the tall, slightly damaged, iconic building that had born Stark's name for a few days, before becoming a casualty to the epic battle that had taken place there. Now there was only an 'A' left at the top of the building. Darcy couldn't see it, but she had seen plenty of news reports.

When a car flipped up into the air several blocks ahead of them, Happy Hogan swore and Jane just sighed. "Not again."

Darcy was a little appalled at Jane's cavalier attitude, and she watched destruction move toward them. Happy was talking rapidly into some type of communication device, advising of their current whereabouts.

When lightning and thunder broke out right in front of their car, Jane clapped her hands in delight. "Happy told Jarvis where we were, and Jarvis relayed that to the team. They won't let us be hurt."

Darcy just blinked. Jane might as well be speaking a foreign language for all that she understood what had just been said. "Translation please?"

Jane giggled. "Oh, sorry Darcy. That means the Avengers are about to drop a can of whoop ass right in front of us."

While Darcy was busy prying her jaw off the car floor, the whoop ass opened up right in front of them as promised. She saw Thor descending from the sky, with Iron Man right behind him. A giant green blur also dropped from the sky and landed mere car lengths ahead of them, resolving itself into the figure of Hulk.

She couldn't follow the flurry of battle, so focused on the closest thing, which happened to be Hulk. He was very big, and a little scary, even from a distance. He was wiping the street with what looked to be Doombots, seizing and smashing any that came close to him. It took a moment for Darcy to realize that he was actually holding a perimeter, safely beyond their car.

"I…does he know what he's doing?" she had to ask Jane. "I thought that Hulk was essentially mindless – all rage."

Jane smirked. "He has limited abilities. But he's also slowly getting better as Banner brings him out more. Their personalities are merging a little. Enough to make Hulk a more effective hero."

Right. The mild-mannered scientist, Dr. Bruce Banner, who transformed into Hulk when angry, threatened, ect. It was a cool story.

The battle lasted for only another 30 minutes. When it was over, Thor landed beside their car, with Iron Man right behind them. Darcy followed Jane out of the car, and was watching the two heroes as they chatted with Jane. She wasn't even aware of someone approaching from behind until a thud sounded behind her, and something snorted air onto her neck. Darcy turned slowly, and stifled a shriek. The Hulk was standing right behind her.

Up close, he was huge. She'd seen the destruction he could unleash, and despite Jane's assurances, it was a little frightening to have him right there. But there was something about his eyes that drew her in.

"Hi," she greeted breathlessly.

He blinked at her, appearing to be very tired, and then seemed to fold in on himself, falling slowly forward as his body shrank. Darcy wasn't aware of what was happening until she found herself trying to brace a normal man upright. And holy shit! He was naked! She had her arms full of naked scientist, and while she occasionally worked out, she had no hope of holding him up. They toppled to the pavement.

Darcy cracked her head solidly against the ground, and saw stars for a moment. When they cleared, she looked down at the naked man sprawled over her. From this vantage point, she had a clear view of his ass, and it was a fine ass. Wow.

Then he looked up, and his eyes were still the gentle dark brown of the Hulk. He tried to say something, like an apology, but his eyes rolled back into his head, and he fell forward again, nose pressed tightly to the valley between her breasts. Had it been a normal man, Darcy would have suspected that he was copping a free feel, but the man's totally boneless sprawl told her that he was really unconscious.

Darcy tried not to look when Thor came over and hefted Bruce Banner off of her, but she really couldn't help it. He was dangling right in front of her face, and the man did not have the body of a scientist. What had that internet article said? He practiced yoga in an attempt to control Hulk's outbreak. Apparently, yoga does a body good, because the eyeful she was getting was very…pleasing.

A few days later, after accepting Jane's job offer, Darcy was being introduced to the scientific staff, since she would probably be assisting all of them in some capacity or another. When Jane introduced the next generic looking white coat as Dr. Bruce Banner, Darcy did a double take.

"Wow," she mumbled, as he slowly turned around. "I totally didn't recognize you with clothes on."

**************************************************************************************************************************************

The second time she saw him naked was mostly an accident.

The Avengers had recently returned from a particularly grueling mission. No one had been seriously wounded, but they were all exhausted. Darcy heard, through Jane, that Hulk had been particularly out of sorts after a clash with an old nemesis while on the mission, and he would not relinquish control to Bruce until he collapsed in exhaustion. Banner hadn't woken up on the trip home, and no one had seen him outside of his rooms in days.

Darcy took it upon herself to make what she knew was his favorite meal, and take that to his rooms. When he didn't answer after several knocks, she cautiously tried the door, and found that it was open. That was practically an open invitation, right? So she pushed the door open and went inside.

Bruce was doing yoga in his 'zen' room, she found when she peeked around a doorframe.

Naked.

Darcy didn't know how she managed to keep the dinner plate in her hands. She froze, eyes staring at the magnificent sight in front of her. Banner had been at it some time, it seemed, from the light sheen of sweat covering him. Candles, rather than artificial lighting, threw rippling illumination over the gleaming body.

Muscles bunched and moved smoothly under his skin. Darcy's mouth went completely dry at the sight. She had never really been into chest hair before, but the damp curls that adorned Bruce Banner's chest converted her. She had the strongest impulse to lick the sweat from his body, and audibly inhaled at the sudden throb in between her legs.

Banner looked up, blinking when he saw her standing there staring at him. He didn't say anything right away, eyes raking over her generous curves that were currently covered in tight fitting clothes. He seemed to approve of what he saw, if the slow lick of his lips was any indication.

"You brought me food?" he asked huskily, eyes dropping to the plate in Darcy's hands.

Well that was disappointing. "Yeah," she stuttered. "I thought it would help you."

Her ovaries damn near exploded when Banner unleashed a slow, heated smile. "I'm feeling better already," he admitted. "You can leave the food on the table."

She withdrew hastily, and somehow managed to ditch the plate on his modest table in the kitchenette. Then she made a run for it.

******************************************************************************************************************************

The third time Darcy saw Bruce naked was completely on purpose.

While Banner did not go out of his way to speak to her, his heated gaze seemed to follow her everywhere. Darcy could feel it on her skin, like a pair of warm fingers, and it never failed to have her hot and bothered by the end of the day. After a few weeks of this, she wandered to Bruce's door at the end of a particularly frustrating day, to find that the door was slightly open. That was definitely an open invitation, and Darcy did not pass it by.

She found Bruce in his zen room again, doing naked yoga, again. And while she knew that he had to be aware of her presence, he never once looked up to meet her eyes, just continued to flow throw his yoga moves.

Naked.

Darcy was so worked up by the end of it, that it took all of her self control to flee, rather than offer to dry Bruce with her tongue. But flee she did, to retreat to her own rooms and the inadequate comfort of a battery operated boyfriend.

This became a pattern, at least once a week. Bruce never gave any hint of their clandestine and silent meetings during working hours, and neither one of them spoke while he worked through his yoga routine.

It was titillating and insanely frustrating, and enough to have Darcy chewing ice all day long. Especially when Banner would contort his white coated frame into a yoga move during the day, and her brain would happily supply images of what lay under the clothing.

When she snapped at Jane three times in one day, the older woman snapped. "Oh would you just go jump him, already? You'll be so much easier to deal with if you get laid!"

That wasn't a bad idea, but Darcy wasn't sure she could say anything to Banner. After all, they'd been doing this silent dance for over a month. How did she approach changing her observing to something a little more tactile?

In the end, there was really only one way to do it. When Darcy entered Banner's rooms that night, she shed her clothing as she crossed the main room and leaned against the zen room's doorframe.

She was treated to her usual saliva inducing performance, and gave a silent cheer when Banner looked up and saw her state of undress. He didn't say anything, but his eyes flashed, and his lips parted just a little. Instead of finishing off his routine, Bruce rose smoothly to his feet, and beckoned Darcy into the room.

She padded across the soft floor, eyes just devouring the gleaming, muscled mass in front of her. She didn't touch him, and Bruce did not reach out to touch her. He merely turned, and flowed to a small door in the back of the room, with Darcy right on his heels.

The small antechamber in the back of the room turned out to be a shower room. Darcy leaned on the doorframe there, treated to the mouth watering sight of Bruce Banner, naked and wet under a shower stream. When he beckoned to her again, inviting her into the shower, her lady parts gave a scream of desperately needed relief, and led the way under the spray of water.

Standing front to front with the man. Darcy looked up with an almost shy smile. "Hi there," she greeted a little hoarsely.

"Hi yourself," Bruce returned. He reached past her, for the soap, and kept staring down at her. "Are you here to watch?" he asked.

"I think I've learned everything I can from watching," she replied, taking a half step forward to bond their skin together. "I thought I'd do some hands on observation now."

Bruce's eyes darkened, and his hands rose to clasp her arms loosely. "Hands on is always best," he agreed.


End file.
